What doesn't kill you
by Emilyyyyyyyy
Summary: Amy survived the attack at the Atlanta camp but ended up getting separated from the rest of the group. But she will do pretty much anything she can to get back to the group.. To her sister.. (M for violence)


**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**So, my second fanfic! Well basically I hated how Amy died so I thought I'd change it a little. Anyway, stop reading this bit and get reading the story!**

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

_(Based on the end of Vatos)_

Morales asked about Dales watch, asking why he always wound it, even though the world had already ended. "I like what, uh, a father said to son when he give him a watch that had been handed down through generations. He said 'I give you the mausoleum of all hope and desire, which will fit your individual needs no better than it did mine or my father's before me, I give it to you not that you may remember time, but that you may forget it for a moment now and then and not spend all of your breath trying to conquer it.' "

After that there was a short silence before the younger of the Harrison sisters broke it "You're so weird" she said smiling. This caused an outbreak of laugher from around the warm fire.

After a few minutes had passed and the same sister stood up and headed towards the RV. "Hey where you going?" Andrea asked, being the overprotective sister she never was before. "I have to pee. Jeez, I'm just trying to be discreet around here" replied Amy. Her sister simply chuckled as a response. The younger blonde then carried on to the RV but in minutes she came out again "Hey we're out of toilet paper" she complained to the group from the door of the RV. Suddenly a once human hand grabbed her arm. She let out an ear-piercing scream as it lunged towards her and nocked her down onto the floor as she kept it at bay by pushing at its shoulders with both hands. Andrea quickly turned as she heard her sister scream. Her eyes met one of her worst fears, her only baby sister fighting for her life and slowly loosing. "AMY!" She shouted running over to her to try to get the walker away from her. As she shouted all hell broke loose with walkers invading from all angles. Shane ran with the blonde to help Amy. As they reached her the younger blonde had almost given up all hope but a bat came cracking down to a head trying to take a bite out of her. There was a cold splatter of blood sprayed across her arms and face before a lifeless body fell on her. Trembling, she quickly pushed it away from her. Shane ran over to Carl and Lori before she could even thank him. Andrea held her hand out to her sister and helped her get up. As they both looked around all that they could see was death, bodies and blood.

Dale, Shane, Lori and Carl came running over to the RV. Andrea held tight onto Amys hand. The small group of four next to the sister hurried into the mobile home. "Quick, come on Amy" The older Harrison sister said before letting go of her sisters hand so she could get into the RV. The small group collected into the mobile home, leaving Amy the last to get in. Just before she got through the door Shane, the very same man who had just helped save her moments ago, shut the door in her. A click from the lock inside could be heard. "Shane what the fuck? Let her in!" Andrea shouted at him. "Watch your mouth missy. She's covered in muck, she's infected" he replied. The two continued to argue loudly as Amy glanced around her. Rick, Glenn, Tdog and Daryl had all returned at some point and now there was the blasting of guns adding to the noise. Just then another walker lunged towards her. 'Oh shit' she though as she edged back against the RV door. Andrea continued to shout at Shane, along with Dale and Lori now. But he stood by his choice and kept the key in his hand as Andrea watched her sister edge closer to the window of the door. Suddenly Amy ran away from the RV and out towards the woods. Andrea looked at Shane disguisedly as she saw the walker through the window, trying to make him feel as guilty as she was feeling for letting go of her hand.

Meanwhile Amy was running, defenceless, down a dirt path in the woods. The path started to slope and the still trembling blonde tripped over a rock in the ground. As she fell she heard a loud rip in the leg of her dark blue jeans. She looked down to see her shin bleeding badly and the denim trousers ripped around it. As she glance around she saw two walkers edging towards her. She got back onto her feet and limped towards a tree. Seeing no other option, she climbed it and sat on a lower branch, covered by leaves. The walkers below her remained, waiting for their meal. Amy winced slightly and laid her head against the tree trunk before blacking out.

The next day she woke up, cold, aching, alone. As she looked around she started to remember what had happened the previous night. She climbed down the tree and stood at the bottom. She began slowly walking towards the path she had taken before. At the same the group at the camp were burning masses of walker body's and burying the fallen group members which included Ed Peletier, Carols abusive husband and Sophia's father. Andrea was looking over the bodies on the ground, hoping not to see Amy. After checking over the bodies a good three times she went and sat against the RV. She held her head in her hands, thinking of all the times she hadn't been there for her, all the times she'd said she'd turn up for her birthday but couldn't be bothered. But now it was her birthday and she would have given anything in the world to be by her side saying happy birthday to her. She pulled the mermaid necklace out of her pocket and examined it. She started to tear up and she held it tight in her hand. "We need to leave for the CDC" Rick announced to the remaining group. The teary eyed Andrea walked over to the sheriff and his partner, Shane. "Wait.. We can't go now, Amy's still out there somewhere" Shane almost laughed at this comment "Andrea, even if she weren't infected earlier the dead'll have got her by now anyway" He replied. "Fuck you" she said wiping his eyes. Suddenly a scream could be heard from deep within the woods "See" Shane said, almost smirking.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Well that's all for this chapter, please leave a review if you liked it =)**

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**


End file.
